Selfish and Cold
by silverdragon994
Summary: For the first time in his life, Neji Hyuuga felt…weird. That is, until his jealousy got to him. NejiTen. Slight SasuTen. NejiTen gift exchange for silverteardropx.
1. Part 1

**NejiTen Gift Exchange**  
**Gift for: **silverteardropx  
**Theme: **jealousy

-:-

**Selfish and Cold**

_Summary:_ For the first time in his life, Neji Hyuuga felt…weird.

"_Hiashi-sama," he muttered, "Do you think Pepto Bismo will help?" Hiashi glared at him, pausing for a moment. He let out a loud howl of laughter and through a cracked voice, Neji managed to understand, "(choke) Ne—ji!! (Laugh, laugh) You've— (laugh) bitten—(cough) bugs—(choke) LOVE!" **I've bitten bugs love?**_

-:-

The soft summer sun's rays down poured onto the emerald blanketed premise of the earthy Konohagakure. It was the day of the Hyuuga's annual Springtime Ball – the town celebrating with them, or those who the Hyuugas thought were worthy to get invited.

And it was always the prodigy's teammates – or one of them – to get invited. The laid-back, casual and cool weapon mistress of the pod. Tenten.

Usually, the girl would arrive with the prodigy, who – by force – was escorting her. _"Like a gentleman would, Neji."_ The boy remembered his uncle's bellowing and booming voice to when the two sat down, a couple – not too long ago – years.

In fact, the boy – Neji Hyuuga his name – was only a mere thirteen years when his uncle sat down, and spoke.

A cold chill pricked the boy's back as the man started, _"Neji,"_ he would pause, inhale, and continue, _"Women…are **complex** creatures…"_

And now when Neji would look back, he would remember his uncle's pale, wrinkled face, and his silver shining eyes.

It was at those times where the boy would just simply…ignore the fact that it ever happened.

The boy felt the tip of the girl's nail trace down his arm fiercely. "Neji! Neji-kun, wake up!"

Neji fell out of his memories and onto the harsh ground of reality. "Neji, it's almost our turn. Are you sure you feel okay?"

His eyes averted from the sky and onto the girl's face. He gazed into her deep set chocolate brown eyes and sighed. "I'm fine. I've just some…"

"Neji-kun, it's our turn!" She entwined her fingers with the soft cotton of the pearl gloves that had run rivers of sweat down her forearm. Her cuticles had spun slightly through the supple fabric and had scampered tiny holes of the thin, white thread maintaining the gloves together.

The prodigy had felt the edges of the girl's nails compressing against his shady jacket. He kept his eyes buried on her side, assuming some sort of nervousness from her. "Tenten," Neji worded her name huskily, "Keep your posture, smirk softly and address your higher with respect."

Tenten drilled deep fissures in Neji's face from the corners of her eyes. "I know Neji!" she replied soft voiced. "I'm finally meeting Hiashi for-"

"Hiashi-_sama_," advised the boy, but the girl had continued. "The first time and-"

"Hyuuga Neji-san," a deafening voice spoke through a microphone as Neji and Tenten were arriving at the bottom of the spiral staircase. "And his lovely and beautiful comrade, Tenten-san."

The incoming of applauds and claps were being strangely and coldly ignored as Tenten blushed prettily at the voice's (obviously a desperate man) comment. Neji watched her with unhappy intent.

The prodigy had fingered his way down her spine, onward to the lower waist of her stunning crimson dress-garment. She seemed unmoved. "Tenten, we've to move for the next arrival."

Neji jerked Tenten towards his hips sinuously and the girl – forcibly – understood. The "kind" heave he had suppressed against her had left her quite…surprised.

Never has the prodigy been jealous before maybe once upon a time, but so long ago that it seemed impossible or so had the pull been an awkward emotion for Neji.

Either wise, she had felt a bit…satisfied by his envious appeal. Had this day been any better…Neji Hyuuga jealous and a man complimenting her – figure – besides Yorzu and Kahu.

But she had yet to speak before they were to appear. "Neji-kun, where are you…?"

Had Neji remembered that Tenten was clung to his arm, and he was clung to her waist, he'd gone in to the men's restroom with her.

He slackened his grip on her. She refused to play his game. "Neji, if you don't let go of me right now-"

Neji slopped his arms to his sides. "Arigato." She had swiveled on the balls of her heels and strode towards Sakura and Ino, who were lounging by the buffet table in the corner of the well and brightly lit pavilion. Tenten's heels snapped on the marble flooring, rushing slowly as her dress prevented her from hastening any quicker to them.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" she called softly. The chunk of pink hair coiled around and her grassy eyes widened. "Ten-chan!" Ino dropped her champagne with extensive, dish wide white eyes. "Ten-chan?!"

Both girls took a leap for a hug as Tenten kept running. Sakura and Ino hung onto her shoulders as Tenten held their backside, squealing and giggling. "Ohmigosh, I haven't seen you guys in a year!" "I missed you!" "Where did you get your dress?!"

The once loud babbling had been soon ceased for Hiashi had arrived, the last to walk down the beautiful white stone steps. Most of the audience applauded, the other smiled, and bowed gracefully. Sakura, Ino and Tenten had looped arms as Neji watched, half amused, half annoyed.

"Tenten," Neji muttered loudly – loudly enough for Tenten to hear. "Come here." Tenten shook her head and mouthed unknown words.

The Hyuuga prodigy observed her mouth closely, in hopes of understanding. He –sort of- understood what she meant. _In…a…second…I…want…to…me-…meet…Hina's…_ He lost track.

Rolling his eyes, he walked towards Tenten and tugged softly on her arm. She turned to him, Ino and Sakura by her sides. "Neji-kun? I thought I told you-"

"Come Tenten, Hiashi wants to _fully_ meet you." Neji announced. Tenten looked shocked. "But I haven't seen Saku-chan and Ino-chan in a year!"

Neji smirked. He leaned forward, towards Tenten and whispered in her ear, mysterious secrets. "_Tenten…_" his voice was low and husky, the kind of sexiness she couldn't resist. "_Have you thought about the after dinner? We've much to do…_"

She lost her posture and her lower back arched promptly. "_Neji…_" Tenten snubbed. Neji raised his brow gradually. She's never gazed into his eyes like this before, when she noticed small speckles of creamy lavender in the outside rims of his pearl orbs.

Sakura and Ino had been speaking to each other through small eye contact. _Did he…? He did! No wai! Yes wai, they must be like, sleeping with each other or something, cause like, he'd never do that!_

"On the other hand…" Hiashi had been gloating and talking with several of his somewhat interested guests. "Neji and Tenten had never been together, alone in the evening, in his room…if they were, you know…the Hyuuga walls are not thick." Hiashi half chuckled.

Tenten's face appeared a bright pink. "Neji! What in bloody hell do you tell your uncle when I'm not over?!"

"Oh, you know. Just the usual." Neji replied casually. Her eyes widened. "_What?!_" No one had been aware that they, Neji and Tenten, had only once slept together. From then on, which that was only a couple or so months ago, Neji's been the one watching out for Tenten, taking his jealousy to another complete level.

The couple had long gone left, arguing (mostly Tenten yelling and Neji smirking) as Sakura and Ino had started howling in loud squeals and hopping around. "Ohmigod, they're in love!" "I knew they were gonna get together!"

"_Neji…_" Tenten harshly murmured. "_You haven't told him…about…you know…_" Neji smirked. "I'm a genius. I know I shouldn't tell." Tenten calmed down. "But I did." Her anger rapidly arose. "_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DID?!_"

The prodigy chuckled huskily. "He didn't mind. He asked if I…'enjoyed it'." Tenten stood agape. "And?!" Neji went on, slipping Tenten's hand under his arm. "I told him that you weren't bad, for a first timer."

She glared at him furiously. "It was _not_ my first time!" Neji's brow quirked immediately; completely interested, but hidden behind a mask of cool attitude. "Oh?"

"Yes, oh!" she commented loudly. "So who was it?" he asked – his attitude was half breaking. "If you must know, it was Sasuke Uchiha."

Neji's eye twitched anxiously. "Nani?" "Sas…uke…U…chi…ha."

"Iie."

"Hai."

"You never did."

"And how would you know?" Tenten questioned, "You were always too busy sparring with Hiashi-"

"_Sama_." A jealous Neji advised once more, but yet again, she ignored the suffix.

"Aah, Neji!" Hiashi appeared, apparently out of no where. "Hiashi-sama," Neji bowed deeply and Tenten followed, anger pulsing through her veins.

"This must be Tenten-san…pleasure to meet you," Hiashi greeted rather warmly. Tenten grinned and replied through gritted teeth, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Now, if we may…" the elderly man began. "I'd like to speak to you both. But somewhere private…"

The two followed Hiashi as he leaded the way around, up the stairs again. Once in a room away from any noise, he locked the room and proposed them to sit down on the mats before them.

"Being somewhere here where it's quiet and private, I'd like to begin." Hiashi spoke with great anticipation as he sat down across a table from them, also on a mat.

Tenten cleared her throat. "May I speak first, Hiashi-sama?" The man gazed up at her and looked into her eyes. He grinned weakly. "But of course,"

"Arigato." Her hand flew to her hairclip to her side as she adjusted the flap. "I'd like to know – specifically – if you know what had happened to Neji and I a couple months or so ago…"

Hiashi's eyebrows knit together. "You mean that one night at a party…and you and Neji had…" he paused, coughing softly. Tenten nodded slowly, her hairclip following her movements. "In fact, I do know. Why would I not? Neji tells me everything."

_Not like he has much of a choice,_ Tenten thought bitterly. "Well, does this have to do with anything?"

Hiashi chuckled. "Only a bit, but you'll find out soon enough." She sighed as Neji kept listening.

"Now…I just thought that we'd have a chance to speak with each other for the first time…and meet each other formally."

Tenten smiled, to some extent, weakly.

-:-

"That was like going through hell and back," Tenten complained as she walked down the stairs with Neji, a half an hour or so later. "But what bothered me most is how he asked the condom questions…"

Neji didn't smirk, nor move a muscle. "Dance?" she asked.

"I'd rather not." he answered briskly. "I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with Uchiha."

She glared at him angrily. "What do you mean by that?"

"Have you not slept with him?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then there's nothing to argue about." He retorted. "I have no meaning in your relationship with him."

She gaped at him. "Fine!" she shouted feverishly. "Then there's no point in being with you anyway!" She stomped off, her heels snapping – almost breaking – on the marble floor.

-:-

"Sasuke!" she called lividly. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke leisurely strode over to Tenten, glaring at her confusedly. "Nani?"

"I'd like you to dance with me."

"Nani?" he repeated dumbfounded.

-:-

TBC

-:-

This is a two part fic. (:  
Review, or no chapter two. (;


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

-:-  
**Selfish and Cold**  
By silverdragon994  
For: silverteardropx (BitterLife)  
-:-

_Last time:_

"_Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" she called softly. The chunk of pink hair coiled around and her grassy eyes widened. "Ten-chan!" Ino dropped her champagne with extensive, dish wide white eyes. "Ten-chan?!"_

_Both girls took a leap for a hug as Tenten kept running. Sakura and Ino hung onto her shoulders as Tenten held their backside, squealing and giggling. "Ohmigosh, I haven't seen you guys in a year!" "I missed you!" "Where did you get your dress?!"_

---

_Tenten's face appeared a bright pink. "Neji! What in bloody hell do you tell your uncle when I'm not over?!"_

"_Oh, you know. Just the usual." Neji replied casually. Her eyes widened. "What?!" No one had been aware that they, Neji and Tenten, had only once slept together. From then on, which that was only a couple or so months ago, Neji's been the one watching out for Tenten, taking his jealousy to another complete level._

---

"_Sasuke!" she called lividly. "SASUKE!"_

_Sasuke leisurely strode over to Tenten, glaring at her confusedly. "Nani?"_

"_I'd like you to dance with me."_

"_Nani?" he repeated dumbfounded._

-:-

Sasuke gently placed his palm on Tenten's lower waist as she herself, placed a graceful hand on his broad shoulder. His breath eased leisurely, and his eyes trailed down Tenten's side, from the collar riff, to the long slit down the bottom of her dress.

"I am pleased to say," she began softly, "That you, Sasuke-chan,"

"Please, don't call me that." Yet again, she ignored a plead. "Are one of the most intellectually charming individuals I've met – so far."

His dark, empty obsidian eyes sucked her sympathy out of her soul. "Buuut…"

Sasuke's brow quirked upwards. "I've something to…speak to you about?"

His fingers traced the lower line of her waist, down to her thighs. He snatched the awaiting kunai with his index and thumb, and revolved it around his pinky.

"Honestly, Sasu-chan, it's _nothing_ about what happened that spring Easter three years ago." Tenten added.

Glowering his eyes, Sasuke shot the kunai back, aiming deliberately for the back wall. Initiatively, the kunai struck through articles of fabrics, catching cotton, wool, and furs along the way.

Chouji, eating passively, was leaning against the wall before the weapon chucked at his potato chip bag, flying with it, back to the corner.

He whimpered. "M-my potato chips!" he wailed sadly.

"So, then," Sasuke questioned, abrasively pushing her closer to him. "What's it you wish to speak of?"

She licked her lips pensively and smacked them together. "Last summer," she said scornfully.

He chuckled. "Last summer? We've never seen each other last summer."

"Oh, contraire, Sasu-chan."

He spun her carefully, as she detained his hand furthermore. Tenten's dark chocolate eyes uncertainly gazed into Sasuke's.

"You mean the hit movie?" he joked calmly. She giggled tenderly, and caressed his cheek when she ended in his arms. "Hai, Sasuke, the hit movie."

Neji watched them in extreme jealousy, as they kept provoking him. The wooden cup in his hand broke into pieces as his right eye twitched – by a bit.

"Hiashi-sama," the prodigy called.

The elderly man turned slowly, glaring at him. "What is it?"

Neji kept a cool voice. "May I borrow your katana for a brief moment?" Hiashi shot him a shocked expression. "My katana?"

"May I?"

Hiashi followed to where Neji's orbs trailed. "Your comrade and the Uchiha?" he gasped ever so slightly, and his eyes fell.

"But aren't you two lovers?"

Heads turned as for the elderly man spoke those words a tad too loud. Neji's face picketed a shady pink.

"I see…"

"Hai."

Hiashi chuckled loudly. "My boy, you have something that everyone your age would have."

Neji's eyes widened. "Hiashi-sama," he muttered, "Do you think Pepto Bismo will help?"

Hiashi glared at him, pausing for a moment. He let out a loud howl of laughter and through a cracked voice, Neji managed to understand, "(choke) Ne—ji!! (Laugh, laugh) You've— (laugh) bitten—(cough) bugs—(choke) LOVE!"

_I've bitten bugs love?_ The prodigy kept gazing at his uncle for an explanation, but the old man kept laughing and choking on his spit.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Tenten followed each other's movements and body language, as Sakura and Ino gaped at her sweetly, in hopes of the ever binding fire they are all connected to.

**TBC**

-:-

Yes, I know, a shorter chapter, but I hope that I can manage to update quicker! P  
No reviews? No third chapter.


End file.
